


The 409th's adventures In: Playing Nice

by Randy_Dandy_0o



Series: The 409th "Cycle" Battalion's adventures at war [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), adoption crazy general vs. headstrong general: fight over parental rights, hes esentially a mini r2 from batuu, not alot but it is used, original alien species/race, space atchafalaya, the droids name is P-DD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_Dandy_0o/pseuds/Randy_Dandy_0o
Summary: The fog was dense that morning. Birds shrieked and gulls cawed as the swamplands woke up with the yellow sun. The golden hour peaked as many began their day to day lives. For most, the day was unlikely to contain excitement. That was not the case for the two scouts stationed high in the bayou trees. They watched on as three LAAT-i's broke into the atmosphere, veering off to find a landing space. Vague annoyance crossed one troopers face as he raised his comm."Hey Handstand, did you see those transports as well?""From my location?" Handstand replied with a dry laugh. "Yeah. Guess we should've expected the quiet to stop."A moment of silence lapsed over the comm before it was quietly broken."Stubble, you know what this means, right?"Stubble tilted his head to the side in thought before letting out a hiss."Ah kriff," He swore, "Daal'Buir's going to be pissed."
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s)
Series: The 409th "Cycle" Battalion's adventures at war [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Crawdads and fly fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Space louisiana is the only setting i can think of to place this entire battalion where it won't get too out of hand. maybe. possibly.
> 
> either way, cringe culture is dead and i killed it with my little rat hands.

The fog was dense that morning. Birds shrieked and gulls cawed as the swamplands woke up with the yellow sun. The golden hour peaked as many began their day to day lives. For most, the day was unlikely to contain excitement. That was not the case for the two scouts stationed high in the bayou trees. They watched on as three LAAT-i's broke into the atmosphere, veering off to find a landing space. Vague annoyance crossed one troopers face as he raised his comm.

"Hey Handstand, did you see those transports as well?"

"From my location?" Handstand replied with a dry laugh. "Yeah. Guess we should've expected the quiet to stop."

A moment of silence lapsed over the comm before it was quietly broken.

"Stubble, you know what this means, right?"

Stubble tilted his head to the side in thought before letting out a hiss.

"Ah _kriff_ ," He swore, "Daal'Buir's going to be _pissed_."

* * *

Basecamp was located deeper into one of the forests, nestled within branches and scaling into the trees. Earlier, before the scouts had left, the camp seemed to breathe with an air of patience. It was almost like it wanted to steel their collective nerves before all holy _haran_ broke loose. Handstand was sure of that now. Jumping from tree to tree, the climbing spurs on his glove caught the bark with each leap. Stubble wasn't far behind, the vertical lines of tiber paint on his armor breaking up his form in the hanging moss. The two had been trekking back for the better part of the golden hour, fog dispersing as false-logs started to break the surface beneath them. Prime hunting hours, both thought as they came across their first squad of the day. They were patrolling on a slow moving raft. Three of the eight vod present aboard had fishing lines cast out into the water. Handstand gesture to Stubble to join them, before leaping towards to raft with a shout.

"Easy, vod. What's got you in such a hurry?" The _vod_ in front asked, catching Handstand as he jumped towards him.

"Spotted something that'll be sure to piss Daal'Buir off." Handstand replied hastily before giving a quick salute and starting off again as they passed a fallen tree.

"What's he mean by that, vod'ika?"

"We aren't alone planet side anymore." Stubble replied while climbing down a length of hanging moss, jumping aboard the raft. "Can I use baby brother privileges for a moment to get us to base?"

"Absolutely not, you menace. Steal your own boat." One of the fishing vod replied as he pulled in a catch. The fish snapped at him with pinchers before being tossed in a bucket painted like a buy'ce. _Probably a prank, or a cadets art project_ , Stubble hummed as he resigned himself to jumping off onto the fallen tree Handstand had used.

Base wasn't too far off, the raft landing jutting out into the water a welcoming site as they landed on it. The trip to the command tent was a simple one. Vode greeted the two along the way, few officers following the two towards the tent. The commander was sitting outside, cup of caf in hand, watching the sun climb. Turning his head to see with his good eye, he sighed into the cup. He turned fully towards the rapidly approaching group of ade, frowning. The two at the front were scouts that had left not even four hours ago- whatever news they had had to be big. Setting down his cup, the commander stood to greet them.

"Boys, you're back early. What happened?" He asked, gesturing for them to follow.

"Well, sir, something popped up-" Handstand started, pushing the tarp entryway aside. "Where's Daal'Buir?"

"Marv took some of the boys out for some training, so whatever you have, tell me."

"Alright, sir. We aren't alone planet side anymore. About one hour ago, standard, three LAAT-i's broke atmo at the perimeter border, travelling south by southeast from what we saw."

"Towards target A..." The commander hummed, scrubbing a hand down his face as he pulled out his comm, dialing in a code with vigor.

" _Daal' Marv here._ " The comm responded, the troops in the room standing straighter on instinct at the voice.

"Cyar'ika, its Titan. We have a situation at base."

* * *

"What do you mean we aren't alone?! They haven't noticed us being here for months, _or_ that there's factory for that matter! Why suddenly care about this shithole? It's not like they increased production or anything." An angry voice rang out across the command platform. Groups of troopers gathered at the edges to listen in. The owner of the voice, a short Ourobortan with green and cyan skin and sharp red markings, stormed out of the tent, followed shortly after by her commander. "Either somebody's a snitch, or some vagabond told a republic official about the factory without noticing us. And I _severely doubt_ that its that second option."

"I know. So, what are your orders? Pack and push, or sit and wait?" Titan responded, keeping a level voice. "It's up to you, Marv. The ade and I are just following you, so whatever you want."

Daal' Marv, Jedi Shadow General of the 409th, pulled at her lip around her tusks. She sighed, and turned towards the amassing group of troopers. Fixing the brown cloth she wore on her head and drumming her fingers on the blast shield she wore before addressing her boys.

"Pack up camp boys. Lets find out who crashed the hunt. Leave no trace, leave no remains. I will see you to the stars." She announced loudly. _"S_ _s_ _ka_ _hauk Machk-Grrss!_ " 

" _Ssrm'e Ko Sgeen!_ " Was shouted in response by all the Vode present. It brought a larger smile to her face. 'Cycle Continue, Life Carry On' had been the battalion motto since their first battle together. To hear ourobortanii culture so proudly proclaimed by those who weren't strictly ourobortan made her heart soar. Nearly the whole battalion was fluent in her native tongue, which made communication with the nat-born officers the Marv had placed easier. Titan grumbled something before turning to her.

"Target A is currently being held by Bars and Honor, correct?" He asked, almost rhetorically.

"They are. Should have about half of the reverb division with them."

"Good, so I have a right to be worried."

"They won't get hurt, you know that."

"I'm not worried about the twins and company getting hurt, I'm worried about them engaging in a hunt with our guests. We don't need the GAR breathing down our necks."

"True. We'll go meet up with them first. Breakdown is always faster than build-up."

* * *

Two cadets sat atop a cypress tree, overlooking the droid factory they had been watching for months. Save for the occasional set of B1 droids, nothing much came in or out of the factory. It held a bare bones skeleton crew, and some security, but nothing that a few troopers couldn't manage. So far, it gave them a backdoor into most, if not all of the separatist manufacturing. A few more months of good slicing would have yielded a majority of information that they didn't have yet on the droid army and their creators, but alas. Somebody had come to crash the party. The LAAT-i's landed about one and a half kilometers from the outer perimeter of the factor. Pretty bold, if you asked one of the troopers who were watching. Whoever was in charge had guts, to station troops this close in unfamiliar territory. Even their own basecamp was stationed multiple kilometers away.

Bars couldn't fault them, though, whoever they were. The GAR didn't know of their occupation on the planet, so of course they had to fly in blind. Master Marv's only task was gather what intel she could, but she was absolutely going going to take her sweet time. This would through a wrench into the plans, only adding to the time they would take to gather said information. Bars sighed indignantly, slumping against the trunk. More time meant more time floating in hyperspace surrounded by brothers. They weren't the worst, but he rather enjoyed solitude.

"You're 6 and a half, you don't enjoy solitude, you enjoy not being pulled into family drama." His twin blurted, launching a hair band at his head. Honor was halfway through braiding xer hair when xey caught the tail end of Bars musings. Damn their force bond. Being force sensitive was hell when it came to dealing with xer, xey could always breach his shields, much to his dismay. Taking the hairband off the tree branch it landed on, Bars threw it into the bayou below. Honor gawked at him.

"Mir'osik." Xey grumbled, taking another band off xer wrist. He smirked at the insult. So he was petty, shoot him. His comm blinked at him sharply, drawing his attention.

"Bars here."

" _Hello, command'ike. Did you see anything recently?_ " Commander Titan's voice filtered to the comm. Honor dropped down next to him, listening in.

"Three LAAT-i class ships touched down nearby, if thats what you're asking about. Let me guess, you'll be here shortly?"

" _Yes. Run so recon, will you?_ "

"Yes Sir."

" _Thank you. Remember, no contact, just watch._ "

"Yes Sir." Bars begrudgingly agreed, scowling. "Commander Buir the fun killer strikes again."

"Commander Buir the fun killer does indeed strike. Lets gather the reverb and start the hunt."

* * *

Ahsoka had been on this swamp cover rock for all of three hours and she was already over it. It was humid, muddy, and there were bugs _everywhere._ And not the kind she could eat, either. Skyguy was talking strategy with Rex and Echo. The rest of the men were setting up camp, and preparing for the first wave of assault. Reports and intel gathered about this planet all stated that the factory was nearly inoperative, but that was extremely like to change after the last few campaigns. The numbers of droid she and Skyguy had been taking down personally had started hitting the triple digits. The number of victories held steady, but it was getting more difficult to get those victories. She walked around the small area that had been set aside for sparring, looking out into the bayou. Birds warbled and cried. Something buzzed in the trees. Over all, things around here seemed pretty quiet. She smiled, turning around to go join her master and the captain when she felt the force nudge her. She looked over her shoulder, eyes darting around, everything going silent. She saw nothing but she _felt_ something watching her. It was unsettling. She needed to read up on what predators inhabited the water. She walked away, world silent behind her.

Rex completed his rounds with the general, tomorrows strategies planned and men settling in. The mudball that this campaign was on wasn't the worse, but it wasn't the best either. Bugs were everywhere, Skywalker having already lamented about their inedibility. That most likely meant Ahsoka would complain as well, having picked up the habit to eat random insects from her impulsive master. Speaking of Ahsoka, she was walking over, looking fine, but a little jumpy. Rex raised a brow to her as she passed Fives and Echo with barely a hello.

"You alright there Commander?" Rex asked evenly as Ahsoka pursed her lips.

"I'm fine Rexster. Would you happen to know if there are any big predators on this planet?"

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure though. Why do you ask?"

"A feeling..." Ahsoka replied, pointedly looking at the water nearby. "A bad feeling. About this."

"Kid why would you say those specific words out loud?" Rex asked with a sigh.

"Because. It's no big deal! Really! You're just being superstitious." She gave his shoulder a light punch.

"Alright. Fine. But when this mission inevitably goes to osik, I'm going to tell you I told you so." Rex replied, with a straight face.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, casting a look out again to the trees. She could have sworn she saw something jump between the trees at a distance, but she couldn't make out any figures. It was probably just a bird anyways. She saw a couple of convorees earlier, it was probably just them jumping around in the swamp. Rex followed her gaze, but ultimately shook his head with a murmur of 'force osik.'

Out in the trees, The twins of the 409th sat perched near convorees, snickering as one of the reverb rookies jumped from branch to branch to escape one convor that seem particularly interested in his helmet. A few vode had sat down at the base of the trees, nestled in the twisted roots, hidden further by the moss. Others with perched at random intervals, some ballsy with their proximity, the rest rather weary. The tiber paint covering their kits in staggered lines and chevrons did a great deal with breaking up their forms and hiding them. The gray accents didn't hurt either. They sat there for hours, communicating strictly over bucket internal comms. Six hours and 4680 bottles of tihaar on the wall later, the rest of the battalion joined them, making themselves however scare as was needed. They essentially had the other battalion surrounded. Daal' Marv had scurried to the twins position once she arrived, Titan staying amongst the trees root. She smiled and signed a 'intelligence gathering debrief, confirm' towards the twins. Honor gave the affirmative, tugging of xer bucket, handing off to the master. Marv mouthed 'thank you' before removing her headgear and placing the bucket over her newly freed _axolta._ The comm sputtered for a second as she connected to the filled and secure chatroom of the 409th.

" _- and if you keep singing it, Smarts, I'll knock your karkin' teeth out!-"_

_"-Language-"_

_"- Sorry, your **fucking** teeth out, you absolute piece of-"_

_"-Vode, vode, you're both equally annoying-"_

_"- **4608 bottles of tihaar on the wall** -" _

_"-But anyways, conventional gender is an absolute myth built by societies such as Coruscanta-"_

_"- I SWEAR to the Ka'ra, I'm not making this up-"_

_"- **Alright. This other battalion is insane. Karkers are just tossing eachother-** "_

_"-Language-"_

_"-Language-"_

_"- **Apologies, these Shitheads are just tossing eachother out into the water**-"_

Daal' Marv smiled, shaking her head and chuckling at the chaotic cohesion of the comm conversations. The ongoing joke of 'language' had been nonstop ever since Titan attempted to correct some of the pilots on their use of language only to get the responses of even worse curses. It made her laugh, seeing as Titan knew and used many more curses that the boys ever did. Speaking of her Commander, he was watching her intently. She signaled that she was ready to titan, who promptly muted all but himself.

" _Alright, Cycle akaata, info dump on our guests. Colors, cues, disposition, magic shit, and the like. One at a time, please. For my sanity._ "

The channel was unmuted, chaos descending for a second before stopping.

" _ **S** **marts, here to report. Color's blue, so that narrows it down to a few battalions, including but not limited to the 501st, 747th, 32nd, and us.** "_

_"Very good. Any reoccurring patterns?"_

_" **No sir, but I've seen some ARC**_ _**Kamas, and what I believe to be Jaig eyes.** "_

_"So that takes out the 32nd. Anybody see anything that would denote them to being hostile?"_

_" Banter here sir, I was here when they landed. Their pilots have some guts to have landed in a swamp without even checking the landing first, so they may be reckless."_

_"Understandable in conclusion. Anything else?"_

_" **Temper here, also here when they landed. I'm closer to them at the moment than you all, save for who looks to be Copy, Pipline, Greenhorn, Killjoy, and Data.** "_

_"Can they confirm?"_

_"Oya!"_

__"Oya!"_ _

__"Oya!"_ _

__"Oya!"_ _

__"Oya!"_ _

__" **They seem to be careless enough to be reckless. They're tossing each other into the water without checking for any significant thought. Well, maybe not, I think there's a medic playing lifeguard. Still, not enough caution for me, too much trust in some poor Jedi- Er, no offense to Daal'Buir and the twins.** "_ _

_"They'll get over it. Threes, you like infiltration to the point where you're already in their camp probably. Anything you want to add to the conversation?"_

_" They ain't checkin' their ships. So I second the reckless and careless theory. There's a jetii walkin' 'round, dark robes n all. And a togruta, but she's too tiny to be anything other than a ad. Probably a jet'ika."_

_"Thank you Threes. Mojo, are you close enough to get any readings on them?"_

_" **Nope, sorry Ti'Buir. Have to get closer, and I can't hunt like Threes. Wait until nightfall. Less patrol means less likely to get caught.** "_

_"Right. Two hours until sundown. Hold tight, ready to dive."_

_" **OYA!**_ _"_

* * *

Anakin was tinkering with a mouse droid when Ahsoka stalked into their shared tent, drenched in swamp water, and caked in mud and pondscum. He quirked a brow at her as she flicked some mud off her arm and onto the floor. She sighed as she resigned herself to drying off before scrapping it off.

"What happened to you?" He asked with a smirk as Ahsoka groan, shedding her gloves.

"Rex threw me into the swamp." She responded in annoyance. "Didn't get him back. But I did get Hevy. And almost Jesse, before Kix intervened. Something about him still having a blaster shot injury? Either way, he wasn't enthusiastic about bacteria laden water."

"That seems just about."

Ahsoka hmpfed, digging around in her pack for a towel or two. After nearly ripping apart her pack, she found what she was looking for, drying off as quickly as she could. She couldn't help but grumble about GAR water rationing initiatives back aboard the _Resolute_ , earn a snicker from Anakin as she stuck her tongue out at him. The sun slid below the horizon. The sunset was nice, reflecting off the water. Little glowing bugs hummed around the campsite softly, some of the men gathering to watch them. As it got dark, the trees rustled more, but the sounds of life from outside quieted down. _Just birds roosting for the night_ , Ahsoka thought with a sigh. Settling on her cot, she sighed and tried to sleep. Anakin eventually put the droid parts away, settling down for some sleep himself. With the lantern turned off, it was almost peaceful, save for the fact that they were in a now active warzone, and that the creeping bad feeling Ahsoka had hadn't gone away. Over the course of the next couple hours the force kept nudging her awake and pushing her to go outside. At one point it even felt like somebody was brushing against her shields, but that was stupid. As far as she knew, they were the only people around for _kilometers._ And none of the Clones were force sensitive. Atleast, she was sure that none of them were force sensitive. She sighed, getting up and walking out of the tent to go and spend the current watch with whichever poor shiny got stuck on duty.

She had just started her first rounds when she'd spotted a shiny pacing nervously around the sparring area. They were fidgety, looking back and forth from the shore, to the water and trees, then camp. They repeated the process a few more times until she got close. It was uncanny how quickly they still when she got near, freezing as they looked at the water. She quirked a brow and frowned.

"Evening, trooper." She greeted them as she got closer. They didn't jump like the shinies normally did when caught past curfew. _Well,_ Ahsoka thought, _thats odd_.

"Sir." They responded quiet and even, like they were supposed to be here. Or maybe they were just resorting to tactics that worked on Kamino. It was more likely be the latter.

"What are you doing out here...?" She waited for a name.

"No particular reason, sir." Ah, so it was going to be like _that._ Alright, she could work with that.

"Curfew was a few hours ago, trooper. You should be asleep."

No response.

"Go back to bed tropper. Big day tomorrow, your first battle and all."

"Sorry sir, but I can't sleep."

"Well then. What's your name, trooper?"

"I don't have one that _you_ can use yet, sir."

"Well I'm sure you'll find one soon."

No response. Again. Usually even the most stoic of shinies would talk more than this. Now that she thought about it, his infliction with his last statement was strange. And he felt, off. She knew her men, even the shinies, a little. Why didn't she know this one?

"How long have you been here?"

"Here, sir?"

"How long have you been in the 501st?"

"In the 501st? Oh, recently, sir. Very recently." He responded, as if contemplating.

She sat in silence, prodding at his shields lightly. She was shocked to find ones that resembled durasteel, if not beskar. He turned away slightly, before pointedly tracking something in the water.

"Sir, I think it's best if we back away from the shore." The trooper said with conviction, an edge of concern in his voice as he turned his head to track multiple things in the water. Ahsoka looked at him in confusion before looking back at the objects in the water. In the wash of light from a nearby spotlight, it appeared he was just getting spooked by _logs_.

"Why? I don't think a couple of logs are that big a threat, trooper." She asked pointedly. He didn't respond before turning abruptly and tackling her to the ground. She yelped as they hit the ground. At that moment, one of the logs jumped from the water and _snapped_ a set of fangs at the air where she and the trooper were standing. _Alright, maybe I should be scared of the logs._

The log-thing landed on the shore with a dull thud before lifting itself and lunging towards them with pinchers the size of her torso. The other log-beasts started shambling onto the shore. Five in total. Just _great._ The trooper was already up, pulling her to her feet as her turned and started sprinting back.

"Kriff kriff Kriffkriff _kriff-_ " The trooper swore under his breath, stopping at the nearest LAAT-i and climbing it with easy. Ahsoka followed, wondering out loud how the kriff he did that with that much ease. He stood up on top of the transport, turning to face the log-things, knife produced out of _nowhere_ in hand. Ripping off his helmet and tossing it, he tossed it at the head of one before letting out a guttural hissing-growling-shrieking-howl. She'd never heard a human mouth produce something like _that_. It was impressive.

What was more impressive was that there were dozens of replies of nearly the same hiss-growl-shriek-howl.

"Ssk-etk ghetth maash keest'et!" The trooper called off the the side. She hadn't heard that language before either, _who is this guy?!_

The sound of dual lightsabers igniting caught her off guard as flashed of orange and amber dashed in front of her and the LAAT-i, the head of the beast severing from the body in simple quick motions before the flashes were drawn back to the LAAT-i of to the side. Two more clones stood on top of it, standing next to two teens that were holding dual bladed sabers each, orange and amber respectively.

"We can see that we have a huge Karking-"

"-language-"

"Sorry, a Huge **Gods Damned** problem." One of the two teens said before jumping off the LAAT-i and dashing at another beast, the second one following shortly after. The two clones shouted something before joining in the fray. The camp was waking up with startles as the sounds of blasters join the cacophony of chaos. More mystery clones appeared out of nowhere to aide in the fight. Several more log-things had crawled ashore to partake in the frenzy. Ahsoka stood frozen, before turning to the mystery clone from before.

"Who _are_ you?!"

"Sorry, Sir," He apologised sheepishly as he pulled out a pistol. "Im Lt. Chapter of the 409th Special ops battalion. Cycle battalion, if you will."

"The _who?_ "


	2. Spanish Moss, and gator bites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu alligator-like beast herding, some sparing, and a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WOULD have been updated on the 15th, but unfortunately, I living in central Texas.

Daal' Marv hissed at the false-logs getting too close to her. Mojo was messing with something behind her, probably making a specialty alchemic bomb. To her right Titan was pulling punches with another one of the bayou beasts. Off to her left, The reverb division was lobbing volley's of smoke bombs to confuse and subdue. They weren't killing, no, that wasn't their job after the first few beasts died. Unnecessary killing wasn't something they prided themselves one. They were hunters, after all, not careless. You shouldn't take more than you need, especially with something like these. Apex predators needed to live, even if these ones were attacking them. Bars and Honor were finally playing defensive, much to Marv's' satisfaction. Another set of sabers entered the fray, attacking the beasts. Titan shouted in exasperation at the new comer to the fight, knocking back his opponent to the water before running to the defense. Marv followed, shouting for the reverb to fall back. One of the Lieutenants joined her at her side, in stolen white armor. She shot him a _look,_ pointing to the kit with the tip of her saberstaff. He flinched under her gaze, patterns on his skin wrinkling as he offer a sheepish smile. _Chapter,_ she thought with a affectionate scowl, _of course it's one of Threes batchmates. Need to have a talk when we get back about recon._

"Buir, we have inbound!" Chapter shouted, pointing towards troops emerging from tents. She ushered him on, extinguishing her saber and tossing it to Chapter. She ran towards the troopers, pushing them back with the force as gently as she could manage. Adrenaline cursed her as the first few tossed backwards a few feet. Somebody had leveled a blaster at her, she knew it. Not the she can blame them.

"Hey, Hey hey, There's no need for the gun!" She started at the few who had rifles leveled at her, before pushing them back again, further this time. A beast ran through the area they had been standing, one of her boys riding it like a shaak, yelling in enthusiasm as it tried to snap him off his back. Two more followed in quick progression, the number of her boys on each varying. The troopers must have been staring wide eyed, having not moved from where they landed. Bars came running past after the beasts, blade still ignited. Honor followed, skidding to a stop in front of Marv. Xey looked at her with a tilted helmet, then at the troops. Xey extinguished xer blade, going to stand next to her.

"General, Captain Mojo was asking where you'd run off to." Xey said with a tilt of xer helmet. She knew that look.

"Of course he would, padawan. I've been here with these troops so we can handle it our way." Marv answered diplomatically. The troops stiffened at their conversation, Marv pointedly turning away from them, listening behind her as the beasts cross behind her, boys still on their backs, Bars hot on their heels. "Where's Chapter? You have a better sense of location for your vode."

"Currently with Titan and the jet'ika, other side of camp." Xey answered, starting off in that direction. Marv followed, side stepping the troops as she moved past them. They followed, not that they had much else to do, splitting off at random intervals to help others. One clone was still following when they came to their targets. Chapter was baiting a false-log to the shoreline, titan duel-wielding both her saber staff and one she had gifted him that once belonged to Shaan' Marv. So, technically still hers, but the crystal was happy with him. Two more saber-wielders fought alongside him, togruta padawan and human master. He looked familiar, she thought. Honor jumped into the fray, pushing the false-log near Chapter back to the swamp. Titan was handling one on his own, the master-padawan pair taking on a rather large one separately. Naturally, she joined Titan.

"Titan! My blade, if you will, _Sshehla_." She shouted over the beasts roar as she called it to her hand. Titan paid no mind, shifting into a defensive stance with the single blade he currently held. They moved as one synchronized team, life bond playing a small roll as they ducked, parried, and preformed 'saber suicides*. The beast turned away into the swamp, fleeing from the scene. More of her boys showed up, tossing rocks at the remaining two beasts. The one Chapter and Honor fought scurried into the water as Honor chopped on the end of its tail. The other was thrown back into the water by the force, disappearing in the depths. The boys that had gathered to watch started cheering, along with their newly acquired vod from the party-crasher battalion. All lightsabers deactivated in time. Chapter was saying something to Honor as xey threw something into the crowd, predictably at Bars, who started arguing. Titan shook his head, clipping his blade to his hip. The master-padawan pair was looking around at the amassing crowd, arguing silently over their bond, by the looks of it. As their mental shields opened, Marv realized who the human was. _Little pilot_ , she hummed, getting ready for the barrage of questions she knew would be coming.

"Thanks for the help, and all, but who are you? And why are you here?" Skywalker asked with raised brow and fire behind his words.

"We're the 409th. We've been stationed here for ages. However, who are you?" Marv asked back, raising a brow at his troops.

"We're the 501st. How do you not know us?" Skywalker's padawan snorted.

"Well, forgive a shadow for living under a rock since month three of this war." Marv replied calmly, turning her blast shield towards the togruta. Titan gave a small snort.

"I wasn't aware that shadows had battalions?" Skywalker asked with a raised brow.

"Vos has one too. But we both don't like tell people that we exist or where we are. It's a running theme for the shadow battalions." 

"But that doesn't answer why you're here."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" Marv asked, shrugging. "We were here because of the factory, but you have orders to destroy it, I'm guessing. Shame really, we almost had the entire database downloaded."

"The entire database for the factory? How big was it?"

"Oh, you know, several millions of droids worth in files, new tank designs, experimental weaponry, back door into CIS records. You know, the works. But it doesn't matter. We won't be getting the whole thing, that'd take months more work. You lot have a job to do. What we have will be good enough for the time being."

"Right. I'm General Anakin Skywalker, he/him, this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano, she/her," Skywalker gestured, then pointed to the clone with Jaig Eyes. "And this is Captain Rex, he/him. Won't find a finer Captain in the entire GAR."

"One of '17's brats. He's not joking about that. Though I was under the impression he was a Major." Titan turned to Marv, speaking softly.

"It's a title, _Sshehla_. You should know all about those, Commander Buir the fun killer." Marv snorted at the annoyed grunt from Titan. " _Mih'Ahllo, Sshehla._ "

Titan shook his head, turning his attention pointedly away.

"Where are my manners?" Marv said suddenly. "You've introduced yourselves. I'm General Daal' Marv, she/her, this is Commander Titan, he/they. I'm assuming you've already met Lt. Chapter, and Captains Bars and Honor. A Pleasure, it is, to know you."

"Master Marv? I was under the impression that you had left the order." Skywalker asked, brows furrowed.

"Helping my people relocate does not constitute me leaving. However It seems that I need to talk to however started _that_ rumor." Marv stated pointedly. "I bet it was Mace. _That kid_ has _never_ liked it when I disappeared and didn't tell him."

"Did you just call Master Windu a _kid?!_ " Ahsoka asked with her jaw dropping after sputtering for a moment.

"My dear, I'm older than I look. This cycle may be in its thirties, but I am easily older than 720 standard." Marv answered diplomatically. "Everyone is a child to me. Save for Masters Yaddle and Yoda. Though I have repeatedly grown up alongside a few masters."

Ahsoka looked confused at her, Anakin offering a unsure shrug. Titan shook his head, taking off his helmet, and scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Brace of an explosion behind us." He said with a sigh. A few seconds later, a soft _boom_ set off, then a roaring fire climbed in the middle of the camp. Everybody in the 501st looked frantic from the explosion, hackles still raised. Titan cleared his throat, raising his voice from 'disgruntled c.o.' to 'hardened war veteran'.

" ** _Stand down!_** "

Troops froze, 409th scrambling to stand in parade rest. Marv shook her head, sighing. Even Skywalker and Tano had frozen.

"That would be one of our alchemists starting to process the meat. Apologies for the unnecessary fear caused to you and yours, starfarers." Marv announced. The troops looked at each other with confusion. The 409th started to snicker, progressing from stifled giggles to barking laughter at the faces of the 501st.

"What? Do y'all not hunt?" One of her boys asked.

"Y'all can stomach _rations??_ " Another ade asked, bewildered.

"Time to get these vode a proper meal!" Yet another called from the back. The 409th shuffled out of the crowd towards the roaring fire, Titan waving a dismissal to them after most left. Bars and Honor stood next Marv and Titan, arguing over internal comms about something. The 501st looked hesitant, Captain Rex dismissing them as well after a moment. A few pettered off, the rest going afterwards to investigate or go back to sleep.

Marv turned back to Skywalker, gesturing a question of ' _Shall we follow?'_ to him and his companions. Titan was already herding the twins away, pulling them out of a repetitively tying match of stone-flimsi-blades. Skywalker shrugs, walking that way. Ahsoka and Captain Rex followed after, Marv taking up the rear. She isn't surprised when Threes appears right besides her with no preamble or sound. He passed her a chunk of the false-log meat, head tilted in a question. She ripped off a strip, popping it in her mouth. She nodded at his question, giving a fifty/fifty hand signal. He disappeared as quickly as he showed.

"So. What are they cooking, exactly?" Ahsoka slowed down to stand next to her.

"False-log. Tastes remarkably like blurrg meat. There should be some left raw for you and I." She hummed in response.

"Really? We're going to eat them?" She asked, trace of disgust in her tone.

"Of course. We, as an ourobortan battalion, do not waste perfectly good prey."

"But, they're humans?"

" _Esseki Esseka Ossomi_ , little huntkit. _Esseki Esseka Ossomi_."

"Okay, but what does that mean?"

"Well, it means... hmm." Marv stopped, turning to her. "Answer me these questions. One, can you think? Two, can you bleed? Three, can you tell me the name you own?"

"Of course I can think, but if kix catches me bleeding right now he'd be pissed at me. And Skyguy told you, my name's Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

"That, little huntkit, is what makes you sentient. Same with my boys, meaning they can _be_ ourobortans by adoption. _Essekoe_ , a word for grow, but unconjugated, and without any other meaning than grow. Its has multiple deviants, but the two deviants used, _Esseki_ -that means to grow in basic numbers-and _Esseka-_ that means to grow but in spirits and bodies attached to you by blood or by choice- here means to grow in family. _Ussomi,_ to find and be found, conjugated to _Ossomi_ , means to find your own. Together, _Esseki Esseka Ossomi,_ creates both an adoption vow and a promise, that you grow in the family you find. It just doesn't care the same weight in basic."

"That. Makes sense I guess. But I thought Jedi didn't allow attachments?"

"Maybe so, the way Mace likes to teach, and with all the others in the council that think like that. But truly its possessiveness in attachments that is disallowed. Talk to Plo about it sometimes, he's better at elaborating. And bring little pilot with you. It seems certain lessons didn't get through his head when he was still a padawan."

"Little pilot? Who's that- Wait, Skyguy?"

"Mhmm. Started calling him that after he blew up a trade federation ship at nine. Professional krayt dragon killer, that one. I hope he hasn't gotten sloppy."

"Well... Wait, go back. He did what at nine?!"

"Battle of Naboo, my dear. Same time Obi killed a sith. It's in the archives, you should look it up."

"I should." She echoed, walking to join her master. Bars walked up next to her, helmet clipped to his belt, bar tattoos across his nose and cheeks scrunching. His face still didn't look too much like the other clones. But that will change eventually.

"You adopted her, didn't you?" He asked, shaking his head. "Can't believe I have to add another line."

"You don't have to do that, but Yes. Yes I did."

"Do you think she noticed that you did?"

"Oh, absolutely _not_. More interested in what I said as a distraction."

"Some interestingly unknown fact that was left unknown for unknown reasons?"

"Maybe."

"Daal' Buir... why? Just... why?"

" _Mih'Ahllo_ , Bars." Marv laughed, walking away.

* * *

The 501st was mingling with the 409th, exchanging stories and trading gossip. Some were teaching the other swears in Huttese, others teaching ourobortantii curses. Mojo was showing off some alchemist feats that the revive division specialized in, along with his squad. The marshland squad of the revive division was doing the same thing, a ways away. Songs floated quietly on the air, remembrances were being said even more quietly. Threes and Chapter were monitoring an impromptu spar session between Smarts and Banter. The two were fighting were downright _feral_ about it. Dunes was nearby with a her medkit, waiting for Smarts to lose a tooth. Some of the 501st were crowding at the sides of the ring, watching in shock and awe.

Titan was sitting down, having a quiet conversation with Rex and Anakin. Ahsoka conversing with Honor about xer armor, and why xey haven't taken off xer helmet yet. Xey replied that xey were just comfy that way. Ahsoka seemed reluctant but changed topics. Marv came over with a few water bottles, passing them around. Sitting down next to Bars, she started unclipping and taking off her blade to place it down.

"Hey, I have a question." Ahsoka asked, turning towards Marv.

"Yes, little huntkit?" Marv asked, taking off her blast shield to fix her head covering.

"Earlier, when we were fighting, Chapter had that blade. It's yours, right?"

"It is, yes." Marv replied while undoing the wrap and knot of her cloth, white pupil-less eyes turning towards her. The shades of grey that made up Ahsoka blurry figure shifted as she moved to sit more comfortably.

"Why did you give it to him, when you could use it more effectively?" She asked. _An honest question,_ Marv hummed. Titan laughed at the question, shaking his head.

"Marv most certainly does _not_ use her 'saber effectively." Titan replied, meeting her gaze, giving a soft chuckle.

"Why would you say that?" Ahsoka asked, both incredulous in tone and genuinely curious.

"Because I don't actually hold onto my saber, dear. I throw it and control it from a distance. Depending on how clear my mind is, I can control it separately while engaging in hand to hand. Easy distraction tactic, yes, but making sure the saber isn't grabbed in the meantime is a little tricky. So, I don't use it effectively."

"Alright, but why'd you give it to Chapter?"

"Because he was going to go help anyways. Plasma is more effective against natural armor than a vibroblade is. All of my boys know how to handle a 'saber, both as a single bladed lightsaber, or a double bladed lightstaff."

Rex exchanges a look with Ahsoka and Anakin. Marv finishes with fixing the headcover, but doesn't make any move to replace the blast shield.

"Do... your men not know how to wield a blade?" Marv asked while raising a line of brow spines. "You know how easy it is to lose a lightsaber, and how easily one of your men can come across said lost saber. Why wouldn't you want them to know how to use the weapon that can deflect blaster shots??"

"It's never actually crossed my mind." Anakin answered sheepishly. Titan shakes his head, running a hand over his saber. Bars and Honor toss each other their respective 'sabers, both looking them over with an idea.

"Buire, why don't you two go spar?" Bars and Honor ask at the same time, turning and asking, perfectly synchronized.

"You just want to see us dance, don't you?" Titan grumbled, staring pointedly between the two. Marv shook her head.

"Bars, you and Honor should do It. You two are much more in sync that we are." Marv says back in a mocking but stern tone. Bars sighs at the backfire, Honor nodding and passing the 'saber back.

"Knew it was going to backfire." Honor mumbled while taking back xer saber. The twins grumbled as they walked to the sparring ring. Threes held them back while the current round finished up. Marv got up, gesturing for the rest to follow. The men sparring currently were from both battalions, Two-versus-one. Two 501st ARC's currently stood at defensive stands as handstand stood in the center, eyes wide and flickering between the two. He smiled at one, taunting slightly. They took it, lunging at the scout. Handstand jumped over him, kicking off his back in a cartwheel. The other ARC caught and turned the other around, grimacing.

"Your troops don't play too fair, sir." One trooper next to Marv stated.

"We aren't ones to even recognize rules most of the time, no." She replied. "I'm afraid I don't know your name, sir."

"I'm Kix, he/him, sir. But I'm afraid I don't outrank you." He replied, bewildered at being called sir.

"It's common courtesy, Kix. Titles are a big deal to ourobortans." She hummed. "Who are the two in the ring with Handstand?"

"Those two are Fives and Echo, two of our ARCS. You'll probably hear them get called the domino twins, though."

"I remember them, I believe. They did admirably on Kamino." Her tone turning remorseful.

"You were there, sir?"

"Yes I was, along with only one squad from the 409th. I lost children that day, but I will meet them again."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss." Kix replied softly with understanding.

"And I yours." She responded, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze before crossing her arms. "Anyways, let's move on from that. It seems Handstand is playing with his prey. Its a bad habit of his."

"Prey?"

"409th is a spec ops battalion. They're all trained hunters, so all fights become hunts, all enemies become prey," She responds, lips downturning. "It doesn't sound to kind in basic, does it?"

"Can't say it does, sir, no."

Marv hisses, watching Handstand cartwheel around the two at the edge of the ring. She can't wait to see him get thrown. Less than five minutes later, Fives grabs Handstand by the wrist and throws him out the ring. Mojo claps and laughs as Handstand lays there, frowning. The 501st cheers, laughing as Threes kicks the two out the ring, pushing in the twins. Bars has his helmet back on, standing at second position as Honor mirrors him. Those gathered raise a brow at the two, Marv moving to stand next to Threes.

"Alright, These are the 409th twins. As far as I know, rules are the same. No breaking bones, no killing. Anything to add, Daal'Buir?"

"Yeah. Honor, don't break your brothers prosthetics again. Bars, don't break your siblings visor again. And nonlethal settings, please, for the safety of the 501st."

" _Ihe._ " They hissed, pulling out saber hilts and getting into the stance for Djem So. Amber and Orange lightstaff's sprang to life, Blades clashing in less than a second. Sweep. Block. Strike. _Block. Strike. Sweep. Jump. Parry. Block. Strike. Parry._ Every hit was met perfectly by the other. Growls emanated from the two as they met every strike equally. Bars jumped over Honor, landing and flipping away from the attack Honor launches. His blade gets launched forward from his hand, Meeting Honors' and locking it in a hold. Bars strains as he holds the lock in the from the edge of the ring. Honor deactivates the half of xer saber thats caught, spinning out of the way as the orange blade strikes the ground. Bars shudders, standing and calling the blade back to block Honors single bladed attack with a single blade of his own. The pattern of attacks continues. Marv is watching their gray blurred forms intently, face expressionless. Those watching were cheering, backing away from the edges as the clashed. Blade hit blades in fury. Strike. Strike. Weave. Block. Parry. _Stab. Slice. Strike. Strike. Block. Strike. Parry. Strike. Block. Strike. Parry. Strike. Block._ Honor jumped up, dodging the sweep up at xer so xey can come crashing down on Bars. A knee kept on his solar plexus, and blade at his throat, Honor hissed, Bars holding the unlit half of his staff against xer ribs, hissing back.

"I Yield." They both said calmly in time with the other. Blades shuddered off, Honor tugging Bars up, letting him lean on xer as they walked out of the ring to Marv.

"Feel better?" She asked, tone flat.

" _Ihe._ " Bars huffed.

" _Ssea taah Mihhitro._ I want a new one. He pushes himself to hard." Honor replied, dragging Bars over to Dunes, who was already fuming from the spars previous.

"That he does." Marv hums to nobody in particular.

"That's the last one for tonight. Cycle, go get some sleep. Hunt starts early. Few hours of rest won't hurt." Titan Announces, the 409th agreeing silently, retreating from the crowds into the dark. Some waved goodbyes, others were more dramatic. The marshland squad disappeared in an elaborate smoke cloud. Chapter was gone in a heartbeat, along with most of the scouts. Threes put back on his headset, inputting a frequency into it and disappearing into thin air. Dunes dragged Bars back into the trees on her shoulder, Honor following closely behind. At the end, the only ones still visible in the camp were Marv, Titan, and Mojo. The latter one was drawing lines of defense in the dirt of the perimeters. The others were simply watching to make sure the 501st was actually returning to their bunks themselves. Marv hummed, running a hand over her head cloth. She looked towards the LAAT-i Threes was perched on. She missed her headdress, cursing herself for leaving the prosthetic behind aboard her flagship before it. Titan pressed a shoulder into hers, shaking his head. Marv nodded, turning and exiting towards the trees. Titan stayed with mojo, leaving with him. The camp was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

The golden hour rose once again. The 501st was preparing for the battle, 409th noticeably missing, along with any trail of their existence in the camp, save for pounds of packaged meat that was left for the men to eat for firstmeal. It was impressive, to most of the men. It was freaky to the rest. Overall, still respectable. Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Echo, and Fives were sitting in the command tent, cups of GAR standard Caf in hand. Nobody felt awake enough to talk about the bantha in the room. But that was alright for the time being, really. But the okay feeling didn't stay long. They weren't even awake enough to feel anything other than reasonably startled when three 409th scouts showed up and dumped parts of a B1 battle droid onto the holotable. They were snickering and exchanging soft words in ourobortantii, producing thermoses out of their packs.

"Here, try this. The GAR shit won't wake you up at all, and you each look like you're dead on your feet." Threes smiled, hand out a thermos to the captain and general. Handstand hand one to each ARC with a smile, Banter handing one to Ahsoka.

"What is it?" The captain asked, unscrewing the lid and looking at the steaming liquid with a brow raised.

"We call it Mih'o." Threes said nonchalantly, readily taking the thermos Banter hands him. Handstands turns Banter down when offered, pulling out his own. Banter shrugs, pulling off his bucket and takes a swig. "Means mine. Its caf, but it way stronger than anything else we've found."

"Why do you each have so many thermoses of it?" Ahsoka asks, taking a sip. Her eyes go wide as she thinks, _They're right, this is strong._

"We're scouts. We have to stay up." Handstand deadpans. "I, for one, was awake for about 26 hours when I got thrown last night."

Threes and Banter glare at him. Handstand shrinks. "I've slept since then."

"Right. Anyways, what's with the droid parts?" Rex asks while gesturing to the table.

"Oh, right, Roger. He's here because he has the factory layout downloaded. Its the only copy we can lend you, and we don't want you going in blind. That would seem counterintuitive."

"Why'd you name it if its broken?"

"Oh, he's not broken, just powered down.

Tension spiked in the room, uncomfortable silence lapsing.

" ** _What?_** "

"Relax, he's been reprogrammed, and the tracking system taken out. Roger's cool. Besides, somebody in the 409th trusts you with him, otherwise Mecha would have killed me for so much as touching him." Threes explains.

"Probably P-Diddy. Little shit loves doing things like this." Handstand grumbles into his thermos

"Nah, P-Diddy is still aboard the Stubborn, no way he has a hand in this."

"Who's P-diddy? And is your ship named the stubborn?" Fives asks, brows raised.

"P-diddy is a miniature R3 unit. His wheel are weird and make a weird sound, like a puh-did-dee. So we named him P-DD. And no, the ships name is actually _The_ _Persistence._ Its only called the stubborn because its survived crashing into multiple planets. And after General Marv and Commander Titan."

"Why's that?"

"I'll tell you after the battle. We need to get the factory schematics downloaded for you."

* * *

General Marv looked over the ledge of cypress trees at the factory, and at the squads preparing to rush in and destroy it. From her vantage point, she could make out the entirety of the 501st just outside the perimeter of the factory, in one of the security blind spots. She sighed, calling for the battalion to get ready. The only sets of her boys that were with the 501st and not with her were the marshland, threes scouts, and the medical squad. Force knew that they were going to need all the hands they could get. Hopefully this would be over soon. The comm on her wrist crackled to life. 

" _General Marv, is you battalion ready?_ "

She sighed, lifting her wrist. "Of course, General Skywalker. Stand By. They'll come pouring out after this happens, have your troops ready."

_"We'll wait for your signal."_

The comm cut off, Marv nodding her head to Firestorm and Rubble, her demolition experts. The sisters smiled widely, pulling on their buckets, and taking out a long range detonator. They'd set charges when they first arrived, and checked on them monthly. Firestorm, she had been waiting for this moment. Rubble was just here for the fun of it. She hit the button, watching as multiple bombs went off inside the factory, and bits exploding at random off the side.

"Tiny bombs deployed. Bigger models are warming up. Droids should be deploying now." Firestorm spoke into comm.

" _Copy that._ "

Marv leaned back, watching rows of B1 and B2 droids pour from the entrance. A smile fell onto her lips, raising her hand.

" _Osseahe! Ssk-itc Hhe'et!_ " She cried." _Sskahauk Machk-Grrss!_ "

" _ **Ssrme'e Ko Sgeen!**_ "

Marv jumped off the top to the cypress ledge, landing meters below and rushing to battle field. The 409th followed by tree, jetpack, rappelling down, sprinting to join the battle. Blue lasers swept across the landscape, hitting the front line of droids as all hell broke. The 501st pushed in, Droids flying aparts under their assault. Blade ignited, Marv reached out, blocking and deflecting all shots she could. An explosion screamed off to her side, throwing troops. Marv threw her saber, a spinning plate of death for those in its way. Droids fell in half as she called it back, 409th behind her to cover as she dived to the side. Her blade came around and got itself embedded in a tree. Reaching for it, it came to her hand slowly. It was still on, thankfully. Deflecting bolts back was easy, and gave her boys cover as they gained ground. The other battalion had met up with them, Blues minging with the other. Foxtrot waved to Marv, passing bombs to Ukon, Whiskey, and Crimson. They trudged through the murky water to the raised ground towards her, staying carefully behind the floating saber, trading shots with the droids, taking out a few in the process. A large explosion rocked the ground as Foxtrot stumbled to meet her.

"Daal'Buir."

"Hail, starfarer. Did you make friends?" She asked, motioning for him to join her as she darted out and provide cover.

"Of course. Those that end here will join the swallow cry memorial tonight."

" _Esseka Esseki Ossomi."_

_"Esseka Esseki Ossomi._ Who'd you adopt?"

"The little huntkit. And you?"

"Mostly the shinys. Some didn't have names yet, but-"

"But you couldn't just leave them? Sounds familiar, little star."

"Are you saying we should steal them because I am all for it!"

Marv laughed, jumping into a skirmish of troops and droids, slicing and stabbing. Foxtrot passed some more bombs off, turning and keeping pace as Marv moved from cluster to cluster of troops. So far, she hadn't passed any dead, only the wounded who haven't been seen by the medics yet. _That's good,_ she thinks, _we're doing our job correctly._

" _General!_ "

Marv turned, catching sight of Kix caught under a tree with a shiny, under fire from the droids. Foxtrot ran to him first, firing as many rounds as frantically as he could. Marv provided cover, deflecting shots back into droids.

"Lets go! Now!" Foxtrot shouted over the noise of the battle, another explosion rocking the ground. Foxtrot lent a shoulder to carry the shiny, watching carefully for the blaster wound on the kids ribs, Kix on the other side. Marv stayed at their back, doing her job. Titan came into her view with the twins, slicing through large swaths of the droid legions. Between five force sensitives and one angered saber wielding commander, it would be a quick battle. Kix lead back to the temporary medical tent, Foxtrot keeping the kid awake. Soft warbles and hisses of marshland ourobortantii kept prompting the kid to answer what questions Foxtrot asked of him.

"What's your favorite color, kid?" Foxtrot asked, waiting a a moment for a response. " _Ssaiho, mi' jakssa eenllo._ "

"I think blue is a nice color." The kid slurred out after a moment. Kix laid him down on a free stretcher, removing piece of armor to get to the wound. Marv watched Foxtrot take off the kids helmet, placing it on the floor next to him.

"What's your name, _ssaiho_?" Foxtrot asked quietly, eyeing the wound, tracing a symbol on a piece of bandage.

"Don't have one."

"Not yet you don't, _ssaiho_. Don't worry, you'll find one."

"Really?"

"Of course, _ssaiho_."

"What's that word mean, sir?

"What, _ssaiho_?" Foxtrot asked, the kid humming a yeah. "It means Little brother."

"Could It be a name?" Ssaiho asked after a moment.

"Of course. _Esseki Esseka Ossomi, Ssaiho_." Foxtrot hummed, tying the bandage around Ssaiho's wrist. The symbol burned lightly before disappearing into the bandage, Ssaiho humming and falling asleep as Kix moved on from dressing the blaster wound. Foxtrot turned, tilting his bucket at Marv.

" _Ssk-etk hhe'a sse._ " Marv deadpanned.

" _Ihe._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sshehla: My star (Possessive/Affectionate)
> 
> Esseki Esseka Ossomi: (lit.) You grow with the family you find. An Informal adoption vow. Ourobortan saying that means the more people you are related to that you love and trust, the better it is that you found them. 
> 
> Mih'Ahllo: I love you. (Affectionate/Mocking)
> 
> Ssea taah Mihhitro: This brother sucks (aggravated/affectionate)
> 
> Ihe: Yes (affirmative/informal)
> 
> Osseahe! Ssk-itc Hhe'et!: My(singular) children! We hunt! (aggressive/joyous)
> 
> Sskahauk Machk-Grrss; Ssrm'e Ko Sgeen: (lit.) Cycle Continue, Life Carry On. Meant to represent rebirth through death and that nothing shall stop each other from meeting again, even as time proceeds to move forward.
> 
> Ssaiho, mi' jakssa eenllo: [Marshland Ourobortanii] Little Brother, I need an answer. (concerned/caring)
> 
> Ssk-etk hhe'a sse: We(plural) keep him. (possessive/affirmative)
> 
> Saber suicides*: Trombone suicides, but done with lightsabers because i think that it, as a concept, would be a great trust builder, and one happily used because it both (a. looks cool as hell, and (b. shows how in tune you are with each other.


	3. Fireflies and cypress trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> battles done and potential blackmail is shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost this chapter 14 times to computer crashes and unholy amounts of rewrites and data loss. im.. very very tired

Three days. The battle lasted three days. It had no reason to last that long, but the 409th seemed to believe that it was better to _scorch and salt the very earth they stood on and leave nothing behind_ when fighting.

Or, rather, they started believing that right after the first wave of the battle. Both sides had sustained minimal casualties- _kriff, they only lost maybe three so far_ \- at sundown, droids that hadn't been picked apart yet by the battalions disappeared. General Marv remarked it was to regroup, followed by some _very_ colorful curses. Skywalker agreed with the sentiment, reassessing the battle strategies and plans that had failed. Several officers had stood by and offered the generals their input, Marv often exchanging in her native tongue with a few scouts, each one vanishing and returning at random afterwards. By the time the planning was over and all filtered out of the command tent, it was well into the night. Fires dotted the landscape where squads grouped up. Odd songs floated in the air, weird and warbling. It made the air feel heavier than it had been. A group of the 409th, the marshland squad if the symbols on their pauldrons were to be believed, welcomed the late-comers to their campfire, interrupting their group singing.

General Marv was the first to join them, sitting down next to a shiny that had made their home with the squad. The two talker quietly before Marv pulled the kid into a hug, saying something in hushed tones to him. The trooper next to the two laughed, tossing his head back, elbowing the vod next to him. The 501st sat down after a moment of deliberation. Fives and Echo sandwiched themselves next to the squad leader, Rex on the opposite side of the circle from them. Skywalker squatted down as well, Ahsoka electing him as the pillow for tonight.

"Seems you lot like chaos, huh?" One of the 409thh troopers with straight lines of-tattoos? facial markings? facepaint?- asked.

"Seems we seem to accel at it, doesn't it?" Skywalker raised with a smirk.

"It does indeed. You'd all fit right in with the rest of the battalion if they were here. Anyways, introductions are in order because we never exchanged names while we were handing out bombs," The trooper continued, gesturing with his canteen, and shrugging. "Little things, you know? Names Whiskey, with an E because my siblings can't spell. That sitting next to mom is Ssaiho, to his right is Kilo, and to _his_ right is Crimson and his awful haircut."

Crimson scoffed at the statement, running a hand over his mohawk, glowering as he retorted. "You act like your hair's any better! Seriously, a beard and long hair?"

"Alright, touchy subject!" Whiskey laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Anyways, next to the ARC's is Foxtrot and his batchmate Tango, and to my left we have our lovely sister Ukon, who tonight has threatened to stab me only three times! New Record!"

"Yeah, usually its more. But I'm feel generous today." Ukon replied with a smirk, eyeing the troopers that had joined the group.

"Pleased to meet you." Echo replied, smiling. Foxtrot offered a smile back.

"Love seeing everybody get along with each other," Marv hummed after a moment, getting up. "I'm on first watch, go to sleep soon, all of you. _Mih'Ahllo, Osseahe._ "

" _Mi'Halloe io, Ssihdro._ " Foxtrot responded, others parroting the phrase, save for the shiny, who looked rather lost.

"What'd she say?" Fives asked watching her walk away.

"She uh, she was saying goodbye. Mom's always been like that." Whiskey supplied.

"It translates literally to 'I love you, my children.' Our response was the same, but in marsh." Ukon added.

"Well, thats... different." Rex drawled.

"Even Master Plo isn't that open with how he feels towards his troops." Ahsoka murmured, half asleep and slouching on Anakin.

" _Ahsi_ Plo does, don't let him fool you. Last time we visited, after mom tackled him for something related to oxygen poisoning, they had a very, _very_ heated debate over parental rights to the pack. I believe she ended up getting, quote "cool knife-headed aunt privileges'. Chapter got a good video of it, I'll have him send it to you." Whiskey mumbled into his canteen.

"Wait, really?" Ahsoka shot up, lekku twitching.

"Yep," Kilo smiled. "That video lives in infamy in the 409th. Mostly because our own sibling rivalries are _nothing_ compared to those two."

"Shit was flying, lightning was being thrown, I'm pretty sure their commander had an aneurysm, Titan looked dead inside, Asa' Matti in the background making sure nothings exploding; It's GREAT to watch."

* * *

That conversation was forgotten the next morning, as attacks mounted and the battle raged on. Officers from the 501st convened at the end of the third day to discuss clean-up and breakdown of the temporary bases that had been set up. The 409th was picking its way through the ruined piles of droids and factories, pocketing piece's of rubble and carrying off components of broken B-1's. A few times the troops had been stopped and asked why they were carrying " _contraband_ ". Marv smirked as most replied with small quips and half-truths. Her personal favorite had been Captain Mojo's retort of _"Legally I cannot answer that question, but Illegally? Wouldn't you like to know, shooty boy?"_

Smarts and Banter were standing at attention as Titan addressed the officers that had come to assess the situation. Handstand stalked silently behind them, occasionally taking potshots at the water of the swamp. Nobody questioned him after a false-log shot back into the shadows from where it was by the shore. The captains and commanders organized proper clean-up, The generals having to debrief the council on the mission. General Skywalker stood before the council first, Marv hanging back out of viewfinder range, presumable filing together documents on her datapad to send to the council.

"Skywalker. I take it that your mission was successful?" Master Windu asked, Yoda humming in agreement next to him.

"Yes Masters, I believe it was. The factory has been taken down, along with the droids that where assembled there. We sustained minimal casualties as well." Skywalker smirked.

"Not all to this story, you have told us. More there is, hmm?" Yoda asked, ears perked and grinning like the conniving little troll he was.

"Well," Skywalker winces, Marv clicking a laugh in the background quietly. "The 501st did have help in taking down the factories."

"Help, you had? From who?"

"Unknown to the 501st, and more likely the entire GAR, there was a battalion stationed here already. Granted, they did help to curb casualties and with the initial destruction of the above ground portions of the factory, but it would have been nice to know they'd beforehand. Would've made the battle strategies work easier."

"Would you have adhered to your battle strategies even without the accompanying battalion? You are rather known for your improvisation out in the field." Windu asks with a raised brow. Marv laughs out loud this time, moving into range with her datapad. Skywalker shrugs it off.

"Improvisation! Pfft, he has a little more class than that, give him some credit. It's more... hmm. How do I put it in basic? 'Trusting your gut to think before the rest and self correcting'? Is there a term for that? Ah well, no matter. My data has already sent, check your datapads, my rules about lord bastard raisin still apply, yada yada blah blah blah..." Marv droned on, putting away the datapad and bowing to the two onscreen with a half nod. Windu let out a tired sigh, yoda cackling lightly. "Hail, Starfarers."

"Master Daal' Marv. I would say i'm surprised but that would be a lie." Windu groaned out. "Though, I feel as though it was a good thing to have your battalion around to help Skywalkers battalion."

"Ah yes, better me than Vos? That's the sentiment right now, yes? With the whole getting caught by droids on Cato Neimoidia then accidental child acquisition and all... He didn't brief you all yet. Well kark, I've got calls to make. Masters." Marv walked out quickly. Yoda cackled loudly as she exited, Skywalker smirking at Windu's grumbling.

"Stay for dismissal, she never has. Even as a padawan, she did not. Dismissed, you are as well, Young Skywalker. Catch up with your men, you should. Interesting stories to learn, there are, hmm?" Yoda gave a mischief filled look to the young man, not giving him any time to rebuke before turning of the call with a wave of his clawed hand.

* * *

LAAT-i's broke atmo at random, carrying troops back to the _Resolute_ and _Persistence._ The marshland squad had smuggled Ssaiho onboard of the _Persistence_ before the medics could notice his absence on the ship carrying the injured. Marv herself was helping a few 501st shinies clamber their way onto the Cycle's gunships. Chapter and Three's were in deep discussion with a few of the scouts, some having donned white armor to fill the shinies spots in the 501st. _Recon as usual for the kids_ , Marv hummed, climbing into the ship next to the newbies. Buzzing nerves filled the air as the ship lifted off, Bars and Honor watching them settle in. Clapping her hands, Marv called attention to herself.

"Alright, We'll be landing on the stubborn in ten minutes or so. Any questions?"

"Er, well, sir... what do we do now?" One of the newbies asked.

"Well, now? Right now, we wait. Then the fun starts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes thats how it ends. im v sorry. please gibe criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus goof!

_Welcome back, Padawan Tano (_ **_@togrutas.dont.have.bones_ ** _ ) _

_ You have one (1) pending message _

**_Opening Chatroom with_ ** **_@chptr.cmmnd._ **

> _02:27 cst-_
> 
> @chptr.cmmnd_: Whiskey and Foxtrot mentioned you wanted _the_ video
> 
> @chptr.cmmnd_: _th3p4rnt5rf1ght1n.mp4_
> 
> @chptr.cmmnd_: I suggest saving the video
> 
> _11:19 cst-_
> 
> @togrutas.dont.have.bones: i can't believe you guys remembered that! wait, how'd you get my comm code?
> 
> @chptr.cmmnd_: I have my ways, Commander. Did you save the video?
> 
> _-@togrutas.dont.have.bones saved a file from chat-_
> 
> @chptr.cmmnd_: I was never here.
> 
> -
> 
> _**-@chptr.cmmnd_ deleted this chat-** _

_**Opening Chatroom with**_ Father Figure ( **@k00n_pl0_** )

> _11:36 cst-_
> 
> Absolute Baby: _Master Plo_
> 
> Absolute Baby: _when were you gonna tell me that you can shoot **lightning** from your fingers????????_
> 
> Father Figure: It not a skill I employ often, Little 'Soka.
> 
> Absolute Baby: but its lightning! from your fingers! and its **bright G R E E N !**
> 
> Father Figure: 'Soka this isn't something I can teach you.
> 
> Father Figure: Where did you even learn about this?
> 
> Absolute Baby: unimportant.
> 
> Father Figure: 'Soka?
> 
> - _Absolute Baby is offline...-_

**Author's Note:**

> Ourobortans are a custom made species ive had for a moment. I'll translate a few things here  
> Axolta: Sensory auditory organs that move on their own. Any Ourobortan will have anywhere from 6 to 12 fins.  
> Sskahauk Machk-Grrss; Ssrm'e Ko Sgeen: (lit.) Cycle Continue, Life Carry On. Meant to represent rebirth through death and that nothing shall stop each other from meeting again, even as time proceeds to move forward.  
> Ssk-etk ghetth maash keest'et: We (pur.) have a compromise/problem.


End file.
